Together Again
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Kouzumi. Kouji and Izumi met 2 years before they went to the Digital World. They were the best friends. Then one day both friends were going to move and promised to be back 2 years from the day they both left. ~AU~ R&R ~2nd chapter revised~
1. Prolouge revised

**__**

Together Again. 

By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Yami Aro: here is part one of the revise. I thought the writing was stupid, so I'm starting the revise phase again. 

Izumi: ok… so remember that these are: 

"Dialogue, quotes"

'Thoughts'

*~*Actions**~ or ~actions~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Flashback, 2 years ago~

"Ah the good old fresh air." an 8 year old girl said. She had blond hair and azure eyes. She was with her best friend at the park. Their parents were at the bench while they went to go and play.

"My father is moving again. Izumi, I want you to make this promise," an 8-year-old boy told the girl. He had black eyes and black hair. 

"What is it?" Izumi asked.

"I promise, two years from now, I'll come back and be with you again." Kouji told Izumi.

"Of course, I promise you. I will never forget you. Please come back in two years. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to be gone for two years also, I'm gong to Italy for two years, so two years from now, we'll meet each other here at this tree, on this exact day." Izumi told Kouji. He felt like he was going to cry, as well as Izumi. They were friends ever since Kouji moved here 3 years ago. No one would play with Kouji; Izumi thought that since no one would play with him, she would. After a few months, they became best friends.

"Ok I promise. Izumi, I'm going to miss you, we're going to be best friends forever right?" Kouji asked nervously.

"Of course. Here catch! *~*Throws him a locket. **~ This locket is for you to remember me by; you don't have to wear it, just keep it with you by your side. Also open it." Izumi told him. Kouji opened the locket and saw a picture of him on one side and Izumi on the other. "You can see me and you together every time you open it." 

"I don't know what to say, but here Izumi close your eyes." Kouji told Izumi.

"Ok, but why?" Izumi asked.

Kouji then walks behind her and he puts a necklace on her neck, which says, friends forever. He puts it on for her. The necklace, his father helped him buy. He knew that both Izumi's folks and their folks were going to move, so his dad helped him get the necklace for Izumi. "Ok Izumi, you can open your eyes now."

Izumi opens her eyes and felt that he had put something around her neck. She moves her hand and feels it. It was a necklace. She felt what the words said it said friends forever.

"Oh Kouji, I wish we weren't moving for two years, oh well. Ok I have to go home Kouji, I'm sorry. Ok bye Kouji, see you in two years." Izumi says as she left with her parents. 

"Bye Izumi see you in two years also." he yelled after she walked a little then she waved. ~Sigh then thinks~ oh Izumi, I can't believe we will be separated; I know we will be friends again two years from now. ~He sees Izumi walking back home from the park with her parents. ~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Present day, the date before the date Kouji and Izumi had set to meet each other again. ~

After the two years, Kouji had grown and his hair is longer, and wears a bandana over his head. Izumi had grown and learned a lot of Italian. Her hair is much brighter and longer.

Kouji had come back a few weeks before and decides to just hang out at the tree. Izumi had come back a few weeks also. She has been hanging around the tree also, but she is there either before he is there, or after he has left. Weird thing was they never really met. 

Kouji then receives a weird message about he can change your life. He decided there was nothing to do anyway so he decided to do what his phone says. 

"Kouji Minamoto, this isn't a game, do you want to continue?" the phone or aka Ophanimon. ~[Sorry for the wrong words, I don't seem to remember what she said. (-_-)]~

When he was on the train, he met a boy; he had goggles and a red jacket. He remembered him before when he was in school here. 'I think that's Takuya, I wonder.' 

'Is that Kouji? I thought he moved.' Takuya thought as he saw Kouji. 'It can't be, he's not in Japan now, he moved. Izumi sure does miss him though. Hm… I wonder where is Lyly.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Aro: ok, I'm going to end there. I'm revising every chapter. I never like the stories that I first post up. I always revised them. So Lyly is going to appear in this fic, so you'll see her. 

Lyly: yay!!! I get to be with my Takuya!!!!!

Yami Aro: your Takuya? (o.0)

Lyly: he belongs to me!!!!!!!!

Yami Aro: you do know that I don't own him, but I do own you. Oh well, so like I'll revise chapter 2 soon. Baix!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


	2. chapter 1 Revised

**__**

Together Again.

By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Chibi Yami Aro: ok here is part 2 of the revise!!!

Izumi: remember that these are:

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes"

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us, but she does own Lyly Ishida. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouji Minamoto, this isn't a game, do you want to continue?" the phone or aka Ophanimon. ~[Sorry for the wrong words, I don't seem to remember what she said. (-_-)]~

When he was on the train, he met a boy; he had goggles and a red jacket. He remembered him before when he was in school here. 'I think that's Takuya, I wonder.' 

'Is that Kouji? I thought he moved.' Takuya thought as he saw Kouji. 'It can't be, he's not in Japan now, he moved. Izumi sure does miss him though. Hm… I wonder where Lyly is.'

Then the train gets to the stop, Takuya and Kouji walk to the elevator, when the elevator got there, and Kouji and Takuya got on board. Just when the elevator doors almost closed, a boy that looks like Kouji got on board the elevator, but it seems that he has short hair and was wearing a baseball cap, unlike Kouji who has long hair and has a bandana on his head instead. ~(Yami Aro: Kouji knows that him and Kouichi are brothers, so ok that's it. Oh yeah this part is a spoiler, so if you haven't seen the new episodes of Digimon you might not want to read the next part I have to say, I saw yesterday's Digimon, it was so sad, Crusadermon said that Kouichi didn't have a ring around him when the other's get hurt, just because he didn't have a physical form. Aw… also then found where Ophanimon's castle's fractal code… if you haven't seen it, and want to know where it is, leave it in the review and leave an email address so I can email you the answer. Then the next episode was the saddest! NO!!!! KOUICHI!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!

Kouichi: I'm right here.

Yami Aro: Oy! I know you're here, but I meant the one in the series that just left.)~ 

"Otouto, what are you doing following me?" Kouji asked Kouichi. ~(Yami Aro: um… who's older?)~

"Um… because mom told me to?" Kouichi said trying to convince Kouji but it didn't work. 

"Very funny Kouichi, you better go home before I kick your as…" Kouji didn't finish because the authoress thought that the language wasn't right. ~(Kouji: hey!!!!! Kouichi will get hurt if he goes to the digital world! He has to go home and stay there!! 

Yami Aro: no he isn't, but no more cursing Kouji)~

Actually the only reason Kouji didn't finish was because the elevator started to gain speed. Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi didn't know what to do because it was gaining speed. Then the elevator got to the bottom of the stairs. All of them fell down to the elevator floor. 

"Ouch" all of them said.

"Stupid elevator, can't it just go slow like usual?" Kouji mumbled under his breath. 

"Kouji!!!!!! Sorry Kouichi, so come on let's go!" Kouji said as he ran for one of the Trains. Kouichi chased after him and got on board. Takuya was wondering which Train to take. He saw all the Trains already leaving so he just ran up and caught the closest one. The train was leaving really fast. "Oh great Takuya wherever you're going, you're going there in a hurry." Takuya said to himself. ~(Chibi Yami Aro: I don't own that line.)~

Takuya walked into the train. "It seems like its empty, oh know! What happens if this is a ghost train?" he ran down the next few cars. Finally he got to a car with people in it. They were all looking down onto the floor. He looked closely at one and noticed it was Izumi, and she was well not wearing her glasses and is wearing a skirt. She looked like she was one of the popular people. "Uh…" Takuya started. The other three looked up and saw Takuya.

"Hi! You look like a familiar face!" Izumi said in a hyper type of tone. "You look like Takuya!" 

"Because I am Takuya, Izumi. Well what are you doing on board and where's Lyly?" he asked. 

"Well I have absolutely no idea." Izumi said downly. "The last time I saw her was 2 years ago. She moved to America remember? And I moved to France. And I have no idea where Kouji moved…" 

"Oh yeah… well I saw Kouji or I think I saw Kouji at the station before I got on the train." Takuya told Izumi. When she heard that her eyes glistened in the light. When Junpei heard that he didn't care but then he saw her eyes shined in the light. He knew that something must be about that Kouji guy that would make her eyes shine. 

"Well your name is Izumi and Takeya right?" Junpei asked saying Takuya's name incorrect on purpose, he was envious of Takuya because he was able to strike up a conversation with her just right when he came in. Whereas him, he couldn't even strike up a conversation with her because he was to shy to talk to her.

"No, it's Takuya! ~Mutters~ stupid JP" Takuya told Junpei and muttered the last part to him self.

"Oh I am so sorry! My name's Junpei but you can call me JP instead Izumi." Junpei said specifically to Izumi, but he was talking to Takuya in a way.

"Augh! Takuya, why don't we catch up? We do have some catching up to do." Izumi said then winked. Takuya was wondering why she did that then he noticed Izumi was shaking her head over to Junpei. Finally he caught on.

"Oh sure Izumi! Why did you know you look very cute?" Takuya had said, but he had a hard time saying out loud because he thought there is only one person that was cute in his opinion. 

"Why thank you Taky!" Izumi called him by the nickname Lyly, Kouji, and she used to call him when they were little.

"Eek! Izumi, don't call me Taky! I still hate it when you, Lyly, and Kouji always call me that!" Takuya exclaimed. 

"Hey! Don't yell at Izumi just because she called you a nickname you don't like." Junpei tried to protect Izumi like that. 

"Augh… JP, please, Takuya was just kidding, we've known each other since we were little, we are best friends after all." Izumi tried to tell Junpei, but he wasn't paying attention, he was just staring at her with this goofy face. "Never mind, just forget I even tried," she muttered under her breath.

Takuya turned around and noticed a little boy sitting on the seat not saying anything and just crying. "Hey, what's wrong? What's your name?" Takuya asked him.

"My name is Tomoki, ~sniff~ but I was pushed onto this train, ~sniff~ I didn't want to get on." Tomoki told Takuya.

"Well you must have heard our conversation, so you must know our names right?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, ~sniff~ and you can call me Tommy for short." Tomoki stated.

"Well Tommy, you don't have to cry, we're right here and we'll take care of you so don't worry." Takuya tried to explain to Tomoki. Thank goodness for Takuya that he stopped crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Yami Aro: different plot eh? Wanted to do something new, plus the first plot doesn't sound as nice as the second plot. Well I have to go and return to Mell Minamoto's story; I really have to stop sneaking out from there. But then the other authors do that too. Wait! I didn't say that. ~Rewinds a VCR that rewinds time, and here we go back in time! ~ Well I have to return to Mell Minamoto's story, Chibi Kouzumi Fans! So I g2g. Baix! Ja!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


	3. chapter 2

**__**

Together Again

Aro: I got the third chapter at least; hey I got three chapters in one month I think. I don't know it is either three chapters in two months or three chapters in one month. Don't mind me. 

Izumi: is Junpei here?

Aro: uh… I have no idea, I've been busy these days, so I have no idea where everybody is, I've been trying to get the things ready for school, writing other chapters to other stories and also going out with friends and have a fun time with them. I was with Cecily today, I don't get to see her that much, but I get to talk to her on the phone luckily, and I have permission to use her so I don't need to the disclaimer for the other characters like Amy, Ashley and Cecily. So you just have to do the other disclaimer Kouji. 

Kouji: you know you have to pay Izumi and me. 

Aro: yeah I know, so yeah I pay you one-fourth of what I get for allowance, and Izumi gets the same, so there goes one-half of my allowance. Davis doesn't get any money, actually he gets one dollar each week. He has another job, but the season is already over. So sorry Davis fans also. If you want me to stop torturing him, then email me don't leave it in the review, so yeah.

Izumi: hey you know that these are

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes"

*~*Actions**~

*~*(Author notes)**~

*Digivoling scene*

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji and Izumi accidentally bumped into each other because it was really dark in the forest. 

"Oh I am so sorry" Kouji said to Izumi not knowing it was she. *~*(I'm trying to make Kouji a little more nice, but then he will still be like he was before except a little more nicer.)**~

"It's ok, I was just looking up at the stars here." Izumi said to Kouji.

"Why don't we walk out of the forest, I'll bring you back where you were." Kouji insisted.

"Why thank you." Izumi said thankfully.

Kouji and Izumi tried to get out of the forest, but there was no luck. It was really hard because they can't really see into the forest. After like a couple of hours, they finally got out of the forest. 

"Oh god the forest is so big. Luckily I didn't leave anything over where I was, ok so I guess this is your campsite so I better be going now." Kouji said to Izumi then turned to Izumi to look at her, he couldn't see her when they were in the forest because it was very dark. He was staring in awe. He was surprised that he was actually talking to Izumi and she was wearing the necklace he gave her, *~*(hey, this is my story, even though she didn't in the show, this is my story so I can do anything, so yeah.)**~

"Thanks." Izumi said, and then looked to turn to Kouji, she saw him looking at her in a very shocked state. "Huh? Why are you staring at me?" she asked

"Izumi?" Kouji asked disbelievingly.

"How did you know my name?" she asked curiously since she just came back not so long ago and not a lot of people know her that well to remember her name.

"You're Izumi Orimoto aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what's the point?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll see you later Izumi, also I'm sorry for not meeting you at the tree yesterday, it's not my fault I'm here, bye." after he said that, he just walked away back into the forest. Izumi was really shocked, she was even more shocked that she was talking to Kouji Minomoto, the person she was supposed to meet at the tree yesterday. 

'Oh my god, that wasn't Kouji was it?' she thought. 'Uh-oh I think that was, oh my god what am I supposed to do, should I run after him, but then if I do then, the rest will wonder where I am, so I better go back to camp.' 

*~*Over to Kouji**~

'Oh god, that was scary, I have to remind myself never to do that in my life.' he thought after he found a good spot to sleep at and was about to fall asleep. His last thoughts before he went to sleep were about Izumi.

*******************************************************************

*~*(It's not over yet just wait)**~

*~*The next day**~

Izumi woke up first, and then Takuya woke up, after Takuya woke up, Junpei did, after he did, Tomoki did. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro: now it's ended. So yeah, that is all I'm going up to. So, don't flame me if you don't like Kouzumi, it's not my fault you are reading this. 

Izumi: seriously is JP here? 

Aro: yeah he is over at the corner thinking of your marriage with him.

Izumi: what?! I marry him? I would never like him.

Aro: I know you like JP. Just kidding. I know you like Kouji, I think.

Kouji: what?! Eh… I'll move away from you two now. *~*Moves back a few steps away from Izumi and Aro. **~

Aro: this story is over starting now.


End file.
